The World Spins Madly On
by vballqueen17
Summary: She thought she wanted to be alone and that she could never feel again. She never expected him to join her for a drink and show her that it's okay to hurt. That you can be loved again. [redx&starfire] oneshot


**Oops did I write another redx &star fic? I believe I did...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

The World Spins Madly On

A glass was slammed down on a wooden counter top, making a loud thud, but as there were only a few people in the room and they were absorbed in their own world, no one noticed. This suited the girl sitting at the bar, alone. The less attention she drew to herself the better. Of course she had changed into normal clothing for the occasion. She wasn't really looking to talk to anyone.

"Another?" The bartender asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

The girl nodded her head and the bartender quickly poured some brown liquor into the glass, impressed by how many shots the girl had taken so far.

"Listen, if you're this big of a fan of whisky, I got something you might like." She said to the girl.

"What have I got to lose?" The girl said with a forced smile.

The bartender quickly made the drink and set it down in front of the red head. Something had upset this girl. A boy no doubt. She was too gorgeous to not have someone in her life. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the band in the back corner began playing, cutting her off. The bartender shrugged her shoulders and moved to help a costumer that had just arrived.

Starfire took a sip of the drink the nice bartender had made for her. She half smiled to herself. The bartender had been right. She was a fan of the concoction. It was almost amusing to watch her eyebrows rise every time the titan took another shot. Being from a different planet meant she could process the alcohol quickly enough to where it rarely affected her.

She almost laughed. Of all the places she could land it had to be a hole in the wall bar. At least the whisky was decent. Cyborg had once told her there was nothing a stiff drink couldn't solve. Maybe he hadn't taken a broken heart into account. Her friends would be worried, of course, but she assured them that she really just needed some time alone.

 _"Listen, Star, I care about you, but heroes…they just can't date…"_

The tears hit the wood bar top before she could stop herself. After all they had been through, that was the answer she got? They just can't date. She should have seen that one coming. She was so sure that her feelings, that his feelings, would be more than enough to overcome fear about their profession. Maybe she wasn't worth the effort.

"Can I join you?"

Starfire nearly spilled her drink all over the bar top when she heard that voice. She turned to see the familiar masked thief with a giant red X across his chest standing next to her. She fought the urge to take a battle stance.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

Red X chuckled as he took a seat next to her. "I could ask you the same thing, but as you asked me first," He said as he set his drink down, "this happens to be one of my favorite places to drink."

If he hadn't been a villain, someone they had fought a few times in the past, then she might have smiled at him. Instead the look of shock phased into a grimace.

"I should not be having a drink with someone who steals things for fun." She said.

Red X merely shrugged. "Life's no fun without a bit of trouble. Besides, I did pay for this drink." He said as he motioned to it.

Starfire regarded the thief for a moment. There was something about him, something deep down, that attracted her to him even though she would never admit it. He had never caused her any real damage and he had even helped them a few times in the past. Despite wanting to be alone, she didn't mind his company.

"I guess it would not hurt." She finally settled on.

Red X smiled beneath this mask. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Simple, but it only seemed to enhance her beauty. Although he had joking called her cute many months ago, he had to admit there was more to this girl than met the eye. She was crazy strong, powerful, smart and kind. If anyone deserved to have the title hero, well, she certainly fit the bill.

"So how does a titan find herself in my kind of place?" He asked when she remained silent, looking down at her glass sadly.

He saw her lips form a half smile before they slid back into a frown.

"It is complicated."

"Try me." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

 _Woke up and wished that I was dead_

Starfire fiddled in her chair and took a sip of her drink. Everything still hurt. Why should she tell him? She hadn't even confided her feelings into Raven, one of her closes friends, what made him so special? She looked up to see him waiting patiently for her to explain. Maybe there was more to him than he let on.

 _With an aching in my head_

"Um, well, I told Robin that I wanted to be with him." She said, her voice cracking when she said Robin's name.

"And he…" Red X prompted.

She took a deep breath. "And he said that heroes can not date." She could feel the tears filling her eyes again and she tried to blink them away.

 _I lay motionless in bed_

Red X stared at her for a moment. Robin told her heroes couldn't date. Robin rejected Starfire. The most beautiful and nicest girl to ever exist on the planet and Robin picked his morale code over love. He'd always known she was way too good for him.

"I'm sorry he said that to you." Red X said as he hesitantly, but gently patted her on the shoulder. He internally sighed with relief when she did not reject his touch.

"Thank you for your sympathy." She said as she took another sip from her glass.

 _I thought of you_

Robin. The fearless leader. Doing his job to protect the city and his friends from danger. If only he could have saved her from himself. She remembered after he had told her those heart-breaking words she had found herself curled up in a ball on her bed. She hadn't cried or screamed or had gotten angry. She hadn't felt anything. She had laid there for hours and hours. Maybe even a day or so. She only emerged when Cyborg's words had rung through her head, through all the static and haze.

 _And where you'd gone_

"Maybe he was right." Starfire said.

Red X shook his head. This girl was not allowed to give up on love. If she couldn't find a soul mate, then there wasn't any hope for the rest of them. "No, he's not."

Starfire looked at him curiously. Was he trying to cheer her up? Strange. Most of their adversaries rarely cared about them in such a manner.

 _And let the world spin madly on_

"It is a nice thought, but I do not believe I deserve to be loved anymore." She said with a heavy sigh.

Red X stared at her incredulously. She couldn't really believe that. She had to realize that she above everyone else in this world deserved someone that loved her more than anything.

 _Everything that I said I'd do_

"Starfire, you can't really think that." He said.

She laughed to herself. She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything she thought she knew had gone right out the window.

"Why do you care about me so much?" She asked.

The question caught him off guard.

 _Like make the world brand new_

Why did he care? It's not like they were friends. They barely knew each other and what they did know often lead to them fighting, physically of course. So what was he doing? Did he, deep down, like her and want to genuinely see her happy?

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He finally admitted. "I guess I don't like seeing you unhappy. You, of all people deserve to be happy." The last part came out before he could stop himself.

 _And take the time for you_

Starfire was taken aback by his words. Robin had said something similar to that, but when Red X said it, well, it seemed different. When Robin said it, it was a way of softening the blow to her hurt feelings. When X said it, it was more of a "I would do anything to see you happy" kind of deal.

"May-may I see your face?"

 _I just got lost_

Red X was not prepared for her to ask that. The mask hid who he was. He had been running for a good part of his life that he wasn't sure if he was ready to stop and remember who he was.

"And why should I let a titan see who I am?" He asked, trying to hide the nerves in his sarcasm. "Won't it make it easier for you to catch me."

Starfire leaned in closer. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 _And slept right through the dawn_

Red X gulped as he looked into her emerald eyes. She wasn't lying. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. She hated hurting anyone and yet she seemed to be getting hurt by the people closes to her.

"I trust you, cutie." He said quietly.

 _And the world spins madly on_

Starfire slowly raised her hands to find the edges of his mask. She gently pulled it over his face and laid it down on the bar top. She turned to look at the man under the mask.

 _I let the day go by_

His eyes closed for a moment before he slowly opened them. Starfire gasped. He had a striking resemblance to Robin, but there were quite a few differences. His dark hair lay lazily around his face whereas Robin's stood up in spikes. His face seemed softer than Robin's and his eyes were a slate grey color.

 _I always say goodbye_

Red X held his breath as he watched her face. Her hands came up and brushed his cheek, through his hair and across his lips.

"You are beautiful." She said with a blush.

He smiled and for the first time she could see it. It made him look even more beautiful than he already was. She felt like she was looking at the stars.

 _I watch the stars from my windowsill_

He raised his hand and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. This was not how he intended his night to go. He was not supposed to run into her. Care for her. Want to kiss her. He looked at her lips and suddenly, he never wanted to run again.

 _The whole world is moving_

Starfire could feel her heart beating in her chest has his hand came to rest on her check, his thumb brushing over her skin. She felt confused. She was so hurt and numb from Robin, but being here, in this moment with X, it made her feel something.

 _And I'm standing still_

"It hurts." She said as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

Red X wiped them away as he nodded his head. "I know."

 _I thought of you and where you'd gone_

He leaned in and tenderly brought his lips to hers. He could feel her lips trembling slightly when they touched, but only for a moment. Kissing Starfire was like nothing else X had ever experienced in his life. She was more important than oxygen, more important than anything.

"You are worth the fall." He said when they finally broke apart.

"Then never let me go." She said before she kissed him again

 _And the world spins madly on_

* * *

 **This one is a bit more angsty yeah? Anyway I was driving home and this song "World Spins Madly On" by The Wheepies played and well, I thought of this. Ended up being longer than I thought, but hey nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I really liked the tone of the song and I got the idea because it was used in a scene from my fave show Sense8 so that's how this story came to be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it so please leave me a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
